gosickfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosick Episode 19
Synopsis Winter, 1910. Christmas Day. The painful screams of a girl in chains rip through the Blois Mansion. In an unknown place inside this estate, several members of the Ministry gather as their leader, Marquis Albert de Blois, announces the birth of a Gray Wolf cub. On the same season fourteen years after, the first snowflakes descend on Sauville, and Kazuya awaits for that moment that marks his first experience of snow in Sauville, and his first Christmas. He soon remembers inviting Victorique to the party on Christmas day. Victorique seems uninterested to join in the festivities, however. She then reveals that Christmas also marks the day when she was born, much to Kazuya's shock. At that moment, Kazuya thinks of the present he wants to give to Victorique for Christmas — and, of course, her birthday — so he plans on travelling to Saubrème to look for a suitable gift for her. Soon, the sound of a motorcycle engine whizzed past him, and it turns out that it is Sophie, the house mistress of Saint Marguerite Academy, learning to ride a motorcycle for the first time. Kazuya is invited by Sophie to come along, since she is actually planning to head to Saubrème as well to watch a theatrical performance entitled "The Blue Rose of Saubrème" in the capital's Phantom Theater. Kazuya accepts the offer and holds on for dear life as the first-time motorcycle driver speeds off to Saubrème. Victorique soon observes that Kazuya is late for his usual visit to the library, and instead, Avril Bradley was the one who accompanied her on the botanical gardens. Avril's bubbly attitude caused uneasiness on Victorique's part, so as the Gray Wolf draws a line between her and Avril, she asks the British exchange student about the story she prepared. Avril's story turns out to be related to the recently concluded story of the alchemist Leviathan. According to her story, Coco Rose was unable to bear the king Rupert de Gilet any children, so she was taken with her maid to a country house. There, she was rumored to receive the Philosopher's Stone from Leviathan himself, granting her the ability to turn invisible. Eventually, the queen was seen in places outside the country house. It seems that Victorique is interested with the story, but like before, she puts logic over magic, thinking that the queen, might just be hardheaded... From a distance, two mysterious figures watch over the library tower from a large tree. Brian Roscoe talks about the upcoming play in Saubrème, which was in fact performed under Marquis de Blois' orders. He thinks that the play, if it was not a joke to put rub salt into the wounds of the past, has some other deep meaning to it. Meanwhile, his companion, Cordelia Gallo, sits quietly as memories of her bright-colored past return to her... After her exile from the Village of the Gray Wolves, Cordelia began working for a cabaret named "The Rose-Colored Life" as one of its main performers. She eventually made friends there, including Ginger Pie, her closest friend and constant companion. In preparation for another performance that night, Ginger Pie tells Cordelia about a red-haired boy who always comes to watch her perform, and Cordelia tells her that she has promised to meet up with the boy. As Cordelia clutches an old coin turned into a locket on her chest, the signal is given, and the show begins. Cordelia's performance was watched by the red-haired boy from a distance, and all seems well, until a man grabs her arm and reminds Cordelia of her past as a Gray Wolf. She later fail to meet up with the red-haired boy, as she was taken by none other than the man who gave away a reminder of her heritage: Marquis Albert de Blois. One year later, she gave birth to Victorique de Blois in the depths of the Blois Mansion. Brian soon takes her back to reality, telling her that they should head to Saubrème as soon as possible. Before their departure, Cordelia borrows the pigeon Brian has with him and sends a letter to her daughter, whose powers she has great faith in. Meanwhile, Victorique seems doubtful about the story Avril told her and this forces the British girl to think of more of the stories she has picked up, only to be interrupted by a pigeon flying towards Victorique. As Avril nervously looks away, Victorique reads the letter tied to the pigeon's leg and scampers to the elevator, to Avril's surprise. In Saubrème, the Marquis awaits the start of the play he himself ordered to be performed, and he expects that the case revolving around Queen Coco Rose will be solved before the final curtain lowers. And the one who will help solve the case will be the Gray Wolf with his blood in its veins. Cordelia soon reminisces more about her past. After giving birth to her daughter, she was taken to a sanitarium, where she would stay for a long time. The only sign that her baby was safe was a picture of her and her daughter in a coin designed to be a locket necklace. She admits that she does not want to bear the child of an odious man like the Marqius, but she also feels that part of her soul left her body and was now in her daughter when she gave birth to her. She was later rescued from the sanitarium by Brian Roscoe, the red-haired boy from her days during her Rose-Colored Life, and she returned to the stage as the woman under the magnificent chess doll. Cordelia and Brian soon return to the Blois Mansion under the former's request, and to her shock, her Victorique was the splitting image of her. Cordelia gave the locket necklace to her, as a reminder of her distant love for her daughter. Victorique runs to the school premises in a desperate search for Kazuya, a feat she has never done before. As she reminds herself of what Kazuya has done for her, she runs to the places where she usually sees Kazuya, but to no avail. She heads outside, and there, she sees Cecile trying to restrain Grevil as he prepares to leave. It turns out that he has Victorique's things packed and he is looking for her for a mission: to solve the "greatest unsolved case in Sauville". Victorique is not surprised that Grevil might be working for his father as usual, and she listens as Grevil reveals that the case involves none other than Queen Coco Rose herself. In Saubrème's Phantom Theater, Kazuya tries to regain his balance after a terrifying ride on Sophie's motorcycle. Meanwhile, to her horror, Sophie ends up unable to buy any tickets for the night's performance. She unexpectedly bumps into two gentlemen on her way to Kazuya. It seems that one of the men is an important person for the other to act rudely towards Sophie's actions, and as an act of apology, she receives a ticket for the performance. Soon, people began to gather as the two women who will act the role of Coco Rose appear in front of the crowd. Unfortunately, Sophie was not able to witness the reveal. As Sophie finds herself immersed with the play, Kazuya decides to go do some shopping. Kazuya visits the nearby Christmas market and he becomes interested in giving her a locket necklace... the same necklace that Victorique lost when trying to save him... as he feels responsible for losing something of great importance to her. Soon, a strong gale blows through the marketplace, and as the sound of marching soldiers are heard, Kazuya is reminded of an event that would test his and Victorique's relationship. Victorique, on her way to Saubrème, wants to seek forgiveness from Kazuya for not being able to find him when it is important. Kazuya, on the other hand, runs off somewhere, probably to look for Victorique himself, but it is impossible as of this moment. Victorique could only hope that the moment when they will be drawn apart is not around the corner. In Saint Marguerite, Avril returns to the botanical garden after failing to catch Victorique. She would soon discover the letter that triggered Victorique's frantic search for Kazuya, and it tells about an incoming "Second Storm". Meanwhile, as Cordelia and Brian arrives at Saubrème, she mutters that the Second Storm is coming, and it is time for her daughter — her soul — to display her power. Adapted from This episode is an adaptation of the story "Chastity ~ Tale of the White Rose" from ''GosickS III: Memories of an Autumn Flower''. Characters (in order of appearance) *Albert de Blois *Cordelia Gallo *Kazuya Kujo *Victorique de Blois *Sophie *Avril Bradley *Brian Roscoe *Cecile Lafitte *Grevil de Blois *Jupiter Roget New Characters *Ginger Pie Trivia New Locations *Phantom Theater, Saubrème Referbacks *Cordelia's locket which was seen on Victorique's possession from the first episode to the seventh is referenced when Cordelia reminisces on her past, and when Kazuya decides to give Victorique a replacement. Unanswered Questions *What is Jupiter Roget doing in the Phantom Theater? And who is his companion? *What is the second storm that is coming? Quotes *"And as long as she has this pendant, I'll come to help her any time." — Kujo *"Kujo. I want you to forgive me for not finding you." — Victorique Category:Episodes